


It Started with a Slap

by Rinkafic



Series: Crossovers [7]
Category: Angel: the Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne didn't think a Watcher would end up in Atlantis...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started with a Slap

“Major Lorne? Could you report to the Gate Room, there is someone asking to see you.”

“On my way, Chuck,” Lorne replied and dropped the crate he’d been holding for McKay. “Sorry, Doc, gotta run.”

He heard McKay grumbling as he jogged to the door and snickered under his breath, happy to have escaped the scientist’s clutches.

The man standing before the Gate was not someone Evan would have expected to see. In fact, he had never thought to see the man again, ever. He slowed his pace, schooling his features into his best professional unemotional mask. “Wesley, this is a surprise.”

“Hello, Evan.” The dark haired man replied in perfectly proper clipped British tones. Evan had to brace his knees to keep from melting. Wesley’s voice had always been his weakness.

“My office is this way, please follow me.”

“Of course.” Wesley nodded politely to the guard and fell into step beside Evan.

Only when the door was closed did Evan feel secure enough to drop the charade. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Ah, so, still mad, are we?”

“YES!”

“Right, well, this is official Council business.”

“The Council has no business in Atlantis. None whatsoever. This is outside your jurisdiction, Mister Wyndam-Pryce.”

Wes sighed and crossed his arms. “It’s been three years, Evan. You look good. Nice place, from what I’ve seen so far.”

“Do not try to distract me. State your Council business and get out.”

“We need you. We’re looking for a Chosen One.”

Evan shook his head, crossed his arms and jutted out his jaw. Wesley sighed again. “Evan, please.”

Waving a hand around, Evan snapped, “This is hardly a haven for prepubescent teenaged girls.”

“The Council, in cooperation with the IOA has extended the parameters of protection. Each world needs a protector. We need to locate those that will serve among the allies of Earth. That includes the allied worlds in the Pegasus Galaxy. I am here to establish a procedure.”

Evan leaned back against his desk, clasping his hands on the edge as he glared at Wesley. “I’m out. I’ve been out since I joined the SGC.”

Wesley reached into the inside pocket of his suit jacket and withdrew an envelope and held it out to Evan. “Stargate Command has been informed of your particular talent and you are hereby ordered to cooperate with my office.”

He didn’t need to read it. Wesley might be a lot of things, but he wasn’t a liar. He slapped the envelope in his palm. “You want me to play Hound for you, here in Pegasus.”

“That is the general idea, though I have always despised the term Hound. You’re a Watcher, Evan, always have been and always will be.”

Pursing his lips, Evan stared up at the ceiling for a few moments. “We can’t just pick up where we left off, Wes.”

“I never meant to hurt you. I left for your own good. They would have never let you go if we were still involved. Believe me, if there was any other way for me to get this program off the ground, I… we wouldn’t ask this of you. But no one else has the track record you do with finding these potential Slayers.”

“They tried to kill me in order to silence me. And now they want my help?”

“I didn’t know about that, I swear! I only learned about it after you’d gone back to the Air Force. That was a different Council, a different time. Things have changed back on Earth. There are more Slayers than you can imagine; true slayers, not just girls with the potential to become one.”

Confused at the notion, Evan tilted his head. “There’s more than one Slayer?”

“At the last counting, we’d identified thirteen hundred and thirty one,” Wesley replied nervously as the tension in the room went up a notch.

“How? I don’t understand.”

“A spell cast in a desperate hour; all the potentials came to power at once. The old Council is dead, every last one of them. Please Evan, help me with this.”

“I’m not a Watcher anymore, Wesley.”

“You can be again.”

“A Watcher in Atlantis,” Evan snorted and looked at the briefcase in Wesley’s hand. “I assume you have the details of the IOA’s plan with you?”

“Yes, of course.” Wes walked to the desk, edging past Evan to put the case on the desktop. His nostrils flared as he scented Wes’s cologne. As always, Wes smelled good.

Tapping his radio, Evan said, “I need an escort for our guest to guest quarters.” He took the papers Wesley handed him and started reading, ignoring Wes.

A marine turned up at the door. Just as Wesley went to leave, Evan snapped, “Sergeant, if you would wait outside a moment?”

Wesley turned expectantly as Evan stalked over to him. The slap he delivered across Wesley’s face knocked the Watcher sideways. To his credit, Wyndham-Pryce stayed on his feet.

Rubbing the red mark he looked at Evan. “Get it out of your system?

“Not yet.” Evan slapped Wesley again, harder.

They stood staring at each other, both breathing heavily, an air of expectancy about them. Both men surged forward at the same time, their mouths meeting in kisses born of starvation. Evan’s hands tangled in Wes’s dark hair, mussing it as he ravaged his mouth. He broke from Wes’s lips to move to his ear, biting the lobe and moving down, trailing bites along his neck as he yanked at the striped tie to remove it and toss it aside. He ripped the collar of Wesley’s shirt open to get access to more skin.

“Still so angry with you,” Evan muttered into Wes’s neck. 

~*~

“I forgot just how much I liked you like this,” Wesley clung to Evan’s shoulders, throwing his head back to allow him access. All it had taken had been the slap to bring everything rushing back to the surface. He had missed this, this wildness that Evan always brought to their loveplay. Wes had not found a partner he’d been willing to submit to since he had parted from his soldier.

He needed Evan’s hands on him again, he needed… “I’m sorry, Evan. I’m so, so sorry. Can you forgive me?”

Evan’s hands stilled and he pulled back and stared into Wesley’s eyes. “You hurt me.”

“I hurt myself too. I made a mistake, leaving as I did. Could I have another chance?”

Evan’s hands fell away and he pushed away from Wesley. “You want me to trust you again?”

“Please?”

“You didn’t even say goodbye.”

“I couldn’t. I couldn’t face you; you’d have talked me out of leaving.”

“I woke up and you were gone.”

“Could we perhaps start over?”

“You mean now?”

Wes nodded. He was listening and considering it, it was more than Wesley had dared to hope for from Evan.

“Didn’t we start like this the last time too? I seem to recall I slapped you then too.”

Wesley laughed at the memory. “Yes, we did.” He waited as Evan closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck, thinking.

“Ground rules, no one leaves, ever, without saying goodbye.”

Smiling as Evan looked at him for the first time with something akin to love, Wesley nodded. “I can abide by that.”

“I’m going to hold you to it. Now, I guess I should show you around and get you settled in guest quarters, and we can get on with this thing.”

Relief and happiness washed over Wes as he realized he’d been granted a boon; Evan was giving him that chance.

 

The End


End file.
